


Un estudio en rojo

by NaranjaMorada



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, M/M, Organized Crime, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjaMorada/pseuds/NaranjaMorada
Summary: Keith Kogane, detective privado, acepta el caso de Pidge Gunderson para encontrar a su desaparecida familia y también a alguien muy valioso para él. Juntos se embarcan en una aventura en donde nada es lo que parece y de la que quizá no salgan con vida. [UA]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes, pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento.  
> No sé exactamente quién creó el UA de detectives, pero quería probarlo desde hace rato, aunque adaptándolo a mis necesidades y gustos. Advertencia de Shiro/Keith, en el futuro habrá otra pareja principal pero no la mencionaré aún porque spoilers (?) y posible (seguro, más bien) OoC.  
> Aclaraciones al final. ¡Espero les guste!

Cuando el joven detective Keith Kogane se topó con aquel muchacho acuclillado en el suelo del pasillo y la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de su oficina, supo que no sería un día como los demás. Parecía estar dormido, pero tendría que molestarlo si quería abrir su negocio y ponerse a trabajar. No es como si tuviera mucho trabajo, realmente: los casos escaseaban y las personas preferían la ayuda de la policía que la de un detective privado, a su puerta acudían solamente cuando la desesperación llegaba al punto máximo. Seguía parado ahí cuando el jovencito alzó la vista y lo contempló a través de los cristales de unas enormes gafas.  
—¿Detective Kogane? —preguntó, alzando una ceja. Keith dio un sorbo al vaso con café que había pasado a comprar antes de llegar, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Eso dice la placa, ¿no? —respondió a la par que introducía las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón para sacar las llaves. El muchacho se incorporó rápidamente y, en cuanto Keith abrió, se introdujo en la oficina contemplándola con curiosidad. Keith cerró tras de él dándole otro sorbo a su bebida y se acercó a su escritorio para dejar el vaso sobre una pila de papeles antes de tomar asiento sobre su silla, mirando al joven que ya se encontraba frente a él.  
—Quiero contratarlo —soltó sin más. Keith lo contempló, estudiándolo rápidamente: se le hacía conocido, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, en algún otro lugar… pero no podía recordar dónde. Vestía una sudadera color verde a pesar de que no hacía frío, y traía en su espalda una mochila, misma que colocó sobre el escritorio para empezar a sacar unos papeles.  
—Hace unos meses desaparecieron dos personas sin dejar rastro —empezó a decir —. Nadie sabe dónde están, pero sé de buena fuente que no tenían problemas con nadie, y…  
—Normalmente los clientes inician diciéndome sus nombres —interrumpió Keith. El muchacho parpadeó sorprendido antes de fruncir levemente el ceño y responder.  
—¿Eso importa? ¡Le estoy diciendo que hay dos personas allá afuera que...!  
—Escúchame, no tomo ningún caso si no sé el nombre de mi cliente —respondió con firmeza. Ante eso, el otro hizo una mueca, tomando aire.  
—Pidge Gunderson. Ahora, ¿puedo seguir? —preguntó, sarcástico. Keith agarró el café para continuar bebiendo —. Dos personas desaparecidas: Samuel y Matthew Holt, padre e hijo, respectivamente. Trabajan en el área científica de la Universidad Central…  
—¿Qué clase de relación tienes con los Holt?  
El joven pareció sorprenderse de esa pregunta, como si no la esperara. Tardó unos segundos en hablar, y la respuesta no dejó satisfecho a Keith:  
—¿Perdón?  
—Hay dos personas desaparecidas y otra que los está buscando y que no parece compartir ningún lazo con ellos tomando en cuenta que su apellido es distinto. Pensar en esa clase de detalles no es tu fuerte, al parecer.  
El castaño se mordió el labio inferior a la par que desviaba la vista, se había desesperado a tal grado que no tomó en cuenta la agudeza de un profesional. Al menos ya quedaba claro que haría un buen trabajo, si es que aceptaba su caso... No, claro que lo aceptaría.  
—Insisto, ¿qué importa eso? Voy a pagarle —dijo, apresurándose a sacar de la mochila un fajo de billetes que colocó sobre el escritorio. No eran de muy alta denominación porque era lo que había podido conseguir con sus ahorros —. En cuanto haga su trabajo, recibirá más —aseguró. Keith se mantuvo en silencio, y eso se le hizo desesperante al menor. Sin embargo, un brillo especial apareció en su mirada cuando recordó algo, un detalle que había mantenido guardado desde el inicio de la conversación porque pensaba usarlo hasta que sus recursos se agotaran: había llegado el momento.  
—Takashi Shirogane —soltó Pidge, y al oír ese nombre, Keith abrió los párpados de forma sorprendida. Esto, claro, lo notó el muchacho, quien sonrió triunfante: sabía que le interesaría —. Él también está desaparecido. Trabajaba con los Holt.  
Keith colocó el café sobre el escritorio. Un silencio sepulcral invadió la oficina, pero en su cabeza mil preguntas se agolpaban, al igual que un nombre: ese nombre, el que había murmurado en los días más solitarios, el de la única persona que había amado en su vida y que un mal día simplemente se había despedido y agradecido por todos los buenos momentos que le hizo pasar. Y, después, desapareció: lo buscó hasta el hartazgo, sobornó, golpeó con tal de conseguir aunque fuera una pista sobre su paradero. Lo habían expulsado de la policía por eso, ¿y ahora llegaba un muchachito a darle la información que jamás pudo recabar?  
—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó, y ante eso, Pidge se encogió de hombros.  
—Ya se lo dije, trabajaba con los Holt. Es lo único que sé. Bueno… también sé algo más —dijo, y Keith lo miró con apremio que segundos después se convirtió en molestia al no recibir la respuesta rápida que quería —. Se rumora que él tuvo algo que ver con su desaparición…  
Aquella insinuación fue el acabose: Keith se incorporó de la silla violentamente a la par que palmeaba la madera del escritorio con ambas manos.  
—¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Shiro no sería capaz de hacer algo así! —espetó. Pidge no se dejó amedrentar por esa repentina muestra de ira, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirar fríamente al mayor por detrás de las gafas.  
—Entonces pruébelo, detective. Usted ya sabe cómo —respondió. Keith lo miró fijamente, recordando por fin de dónde lo recordaba: Shiro había tenido que ver con eso. De nuevo él. Shiro… hace tanto que no pronunciaba ese nombre…  
Keith no necesitó nada más para aceptar el caso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes, pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento.  
> No sé exactamente quién creó el UA de detectives, pero quería probarlo desde hace rato, aunque adaptándolo a mis necesidades y gustos. Advertencia de Seith y personajes OoC, ¡espero les guste!

En realidad, la información proporcionada por Pidge no había sido suficiente: traía en la mochila, además del dinero, una laptop de buena marca (Keith pensó que había tenido mucha suerte de que no se la robaran apenas pisó el barrio donde estaba su oficina) y también las fotografías de Samuel y Matthew Holt: frente a él apareció un hombre mayor con gafas y un joven prácticamente idéntico a Pidge y que sonreía a la cámara de forma bondadosa. No parecían malas personas, así que no encontraba alguna razón para su desaparición, sobre todo al saber que eran intelectuales: después de todo, en la Universidad Central no dejaban trabajar a cualquiera.  
—Él era el jefe del área científica —comentó Pidge acerca de Samuel —. Matt lo apoyaba. Poco después, Takashi empezó a trabajar con ellos.  
Keith entrecerró los párpados al escuchar ese nombre. Shiro se había ido a trabajar al área científica de la Universidad más importante de la ciudad, donde solamente entraban los talentosos y los catedráticos. Sí, ese ambiente sonaba adecuado para él, quien siempre mostró una inteligencia superior al resto y también mucha capacidad de liderazgo. Admitió, al menos para sí, que le hubiese gustado mucho verlo cumpliendo con su trabajo.  
—Desaparecieron hace exactamente dos meses. La policía no pudo averiguar gran cosa, pero cuando llegaron a revisar el laboratorio y las oficinas, todo era un desastre: alguien llegó antes que ellos y revolvieron papeles, destrozaron muebles… y se llevaron algo, aunque todavía no sé qué.  
Sería mentira decir que Keith no estaba sorprendido por la perspicacia de Pidge: había averiguado lo importante del caso y el aparente objetivo del criminal o criminales. Sin embargo, había cierta cuestión en su mente: ¿por qué un catedrático y su hijo habían sido desaparecidos? ¿Qué se podía obtener de ellos? Y, claro, ¿qué tenía que ver Shiro en el asunto?  
—Ahora bien, en casa dejaron algunas notas. Creo que en este asunto se involucran ciertas personas bastante importantes que…  
El gruñido producido por el estómago de Pidge provocó que guardara silencio. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo debido a la vergüenza, y Keith parpadeó antes de suspirar y llevarse el vaso con café de nuevo a los labios. Hizo una mueca al sentir que ya estaba frío, por lo que se incorporó de su asiento.  
—No tardo —dijo, saliendo de la oficina y dejando a Pidge en ella: no había problema, después de todo no tenía nada que valiera la pena robar y si mostraba tanto interés en que resolviera el caso, sabría también esperar. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando estaba de vuelta, con un par de sopas instantáneas entre sus manos y que provocaron que los lentes de Pidge se ensuciaran debido al vapor: le importó poco, porque las devoró sin importarle que le quemasen la lengua. Keith esperó a que terminara antes de seguir con la charla pendiente:  
—Dijiste algo sobre unas “personas importantes” —dijo. Pidge asintió con la cabeza antes de sacar ahora la laptop, abriéndola y volteándola hacia el detective, quien pensó que era una suerte que tuviera batería.  
—¿La conoce? —preguntó, señalando una fotografía. Keith la reconoció como la parte externa de un edificio de oficinas, y el logo en un cartel confirmó que se trataba de un edificio perteneciente a la Universidad. Había un automóvil estacionado afuera, y junto a él se encontraban dos personas: un hombre pelirrojo con bigote y una mujer morena con el cabello claro. Vestía un elegante traje sastre y traía puestos unos aretes y un collar que lucían carísimos. El hombre pelirrojo le estaba abriendo la portezuela del coche, y ella se encontraba en la postura para descender.  
—Jamás los había visto, a ninguno de los dos —respondió Keith. Ante eso, Pidge hizo una mueca.  
—Pues debería, detective. Ella es la líder actual de Altea y él, su subordinado.  
Keith abrió los párpados desmesuradamente al escuchar esa palabra: Altea. Para los más inocentes resultaba inocua, incluso sonaba bonita. Sin embargo y para los que frecuentaban los barrios más bajos de Ciudad Garrison, Altea era el nombre de una de las principales mafias, los encargados de proveer a los malvivientes de drogas, alcohol adulterado, armas y a cambio recibían mucho, bastante dinero.  
Ciudad Garrison nunca fue un sitio muy tranquilo para vivir: el hecho de que fuera tan grande hacia prácticamente imposible que la policía tuviera vigilados todos los sectores, por lo que era claro que la distinción de clases haría aparición y, junto a ella, la pobreza de muchas personas y la posterior delincuencia. Sin embargo, las cosas parecieron estallar cuando dos mafias hicieron acto de aparición hacía mucho tiempo atrás: Altea y Galra. Los primeros se movían en los círculos más selectos, mientras que los segundos optaban por reclutar adeptos en los barrios bajos, donde había gente lo suficientemente desesperada por dinero como para aceptar. En realidad, los segundos se habían desprendido de los primeros a raíz de una traición por parte de la mano derecha de Alfor, el antiguo jefe de Altea, y que provocó una guerra en donde hubo zonas de la ciudad cuyos habitantes no podían salir de noche so pena de ser confundidos con alguien del bando enemigo. Fueron días muy oscuros, días en los que Keith todavía vivía con su padre en uno de los distritos abandonados por las fuerzas del orden y que veía por la ventana, escondido detrás de la cortina, cómo pasaban automóviles a toda velocidad mientras eran perseguidos por otros, o cómo los sicarios entraban a algunos departamentos en la búsqueda de los miembros de la otra mafia. Fueron tiempos muy oscuros que por fortuna habían pasado, pero que no había borrado de su mente y seguramente tampoco lo habían hecho varias personas más.  
—¿Altea está involucrada en esto? No veo el motivo —dijo Keith. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, más todavía, por qué la líder en persona se presentaba en un sitio como ese? ¿Qué tenían que ver los Holt y Shiro en esa situación?  
—Yo tampoco, detective —dijo Pidge después de un rato —. Pero es la realidad, así que tendrá que empezar sus pesquisas con ellos.  
Keith volteó a verlo casi escandalizado.  
—Bromeas, ¿verdad? Si entro a su territorio soy hombre muerto —respondió. No es como si considerase su vida muy importante, pero, definitivamente, no quería morir a manos de unos sicarios de quinta. Pidge frunció el ceño.  
—Es su deber, detective. ¡Debe hacerlo si quiere saber qué sucedió con los Holt y con Shiro! —dijo. Keith frunció el ceño al oírle pronunciar ese apodo con el que él mismo empezó a dirigirse a Takashi años atrás, pero algo de razón tenía. Empero, debía hacer un plan si quería meterse con Altea y vivir para contarlo. Y, también, debía tomarse las cosas con calma a pesar de que tanto su cerebro como Pidge le recordasen que cada minuto era importante. Un detalle llegó a su mente, detalle que se vio reflejado en pregunta poco después:  
—¿Huiste de tu casa? —soltó de pronto. Pidge parpadeó con toda sorpresa antes de responder:  
—Pero… ¿eso a usted qué le importa? —dijo, y Keith negó con la cabeza.  
—¿Qué me hace pensar que no estás en alianza con Altea y que todo esto es una trampa?  
La boca de Pidge se abrió tanto que Keith temió por sus mandíbulas, pero al ver el ceño fruncido y el tono rojo de ira que tomaba su rostro, dejó de preocuparse.  
—¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así? —le espetó, con toda la ira del mundo —¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto! ¡Mi padre y Matt son lo más importante para...! —guardó silencio. Keith le dedicó una fría mirada, y ante eso Pidge no pudo más que tragar saliva y maldecir mentalmente haber caído en su juego y hablar de más. Pero ya no importaba mucho.  
—Mi nombre es Katie Holt —dijo después de un rato. Aun así, su voz sonaba dudosa: había mantenido en secreto su relación con los Holt desde que decidió salir de casa a hacer ella misma sus pesquisas ya que la policía estaba más interesada en darle carpetazo al tema, y ahora el detective que contrató había descubierto su identidad. Lo había hecho por mera seguridad, no quería causarle más sufrimiento a su madre después de lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba tan desesperada por volver a ver unida a su familia que no lo pensó mucho: he ahí las consecuencias. Sin embargo, la voz de Keith la sacó de sus pensamientos:  
—Entonces sí huiste —afirmó. Se incorporó de su asiento, cruzando la pequeña oficina para abrir una puerta que estaba detrás de Pidge y que inicialmente pensó que era el baño: cuando vio a Keith sacar una vieja colchoneta, supo que estaba equivocada.  
—Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres —dijo Keith, colocando la colchoneta en el piso: no era muy grande, pero cabía perfectamente una persona pequeña como Pidge —. No es cómodo pero es lo que hay, así que ya te acostumbrarás, supongo —agregó, yendo de vuelta a la diminuta bodega para sacar una manta que lucía igual de gastada, pero por el momento era todo lo que tenía: le había tocado dormir en esa oficina durante un tiempo hasta que encontró departamento, y ahí tampoco tenía mantas nuevas ni mucho menos —. El baño está aquí también, más al fondo —señaló el interior de la oscura bodega. Decir baño era halagüeño, porque constaba nada más de un retrete y un bote de gel antibacterial ya que no había lavabo —. Claro que, si no te gusta, puedes regresar a las calles a dormir, da igual —finalizó. Pidge lo miró con todo el asombro del mundo: desde que salió de casa, había tenido mucho cuidado de no confiar en nadie porque corría peligro, esa había sido otra razón del por qué tomar la apariencia de un chico y dejar de lado los cómodos vestidos que acostumbraba a usar cuando vivía con su familia.  
—¿Habla en serio? —preguntó. Keith frunció el ceño antes de asentir.  
—Sólo no le abras a nadie. Y si viene el casero, dile que me fui del país o algo así —respondió. Pidge continuaba asombrada, pero al ver el gesto molesto de Keith, hizo una mueca antes de responderle:  
—Yo… gracias, detective —dijo.  
—Nada de eso, te cobraré un extra —respondió él. Pidge lo contempló ahora más asombrada y, también, un poco indignada: sin embargo, terminó asintiendo con la cabeza después de un rato.  
—Bien, entonces empezaremos mañana mismo —comentó Keith, y apenas Pidge iba a protestar y decirle que cada segundo contaba, cuando la interrumpió: —. Sin peros.  
Ella tuvo que morderse la lengua y se limitó a asentir nuevamente: soportar a un detective malhumorado era poco comparado con todo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer con tal de recuperar a su familia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes, pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento.   
> No sé exactamente quién creó el UA de detectives, pero quería probarlo desde hace rato, aunque adaptándolo a mis necesidades y gustos. Advertencia de Shiro/Keith

—Algún día me gustaría irme de aquí —dijo Shiro mientras Keith lo miraba fijamente: era la primera vez que el asiático decía algo como eso, más aún cuando estaban juntos.   
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, confundido. Shiro le había dedicado una sonrisa antes de acariciarle el cabello en un gesto tranquilizador.  
—A que este lugar nunca me ha gustado —respondió él. Y, en realidad, Keith sabía que Shiro no se estaba refiriendo al departamento en el que vivían juntos o en la cama que estaban compartiendo: había algo más profundo detrás, algo que no podía comprender y que, a pesar de todo, el otro no le revelaría tan fácilmente.   
—No te entiendo…  
—Algún día lo harás.

Keith abrió los párpados de forma lenta, mientras las escenas recién vividas se reproducían en su mente: hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con Shiro. A decir verdad, hacía tiempo se había hecho a la idea de que tenía que olvidarlo, y procuró hacerlo en cuanto éste dejó de contestar sus llamadas al móvil y había cambiado su domicilio. Lo intentó, de verdad que lo hizo: salió con otras personas, se dedicó al trabajo a pesar de que no era mucho, incluso tuvo las ganas de averiguar las fechas de inscripción para la Universidad, aunque al final decidió que lo académico no era lo suyo. Su fijación por Shiro le había costado el trabajo, lo habían vetado de la policía por usar su poder para averiguar qué había sucedido con él. Y cuando, después de mucho tiempo, había logrado conseguir un pequeño equilibrio en ese desastre llamado vida, apareció Pidge a reabrir una herida que ya creía cicatrizada. No podía irle peor.  
Se incorporó de la cama mientras se dirigía a la ducha: era una buena forma de iniciar el día. En cuanto salió del baño, se colocó uno de los trajes oscuros que utilizaba para el trabajo y salió del diminuto departamento, sin desayunar porque eso lo hacía en una de las tiendas de conveniencia donde ya lo conocían por gastar su poco dinero en café y, de vez en cuando, un sándwich. Esa ocasión fue una de esas, aunque esta vez el sándwich era para Pidge, quien ya lo esperaba, frente a su laptop y sentada en su silla giratoria, una de las pocas comodidades que podía permitirse.  
—Llegas tarde —dijo ella, en tono severo. A Keith no podía importarle menos, por lo que simplemente le tendió el sándwich antes de tomar asiento él también y empezar a beber el café de forma autómata. Al parecer, vivir debajo de un techo que él rentaba la hacía pensar que ya se tenían la confianza suficiente como para tutearse.  
—Por cierto, tienes ratones: los vi hoy, se están dando un festín con los expedientes que tienes en ese mueble —comentó, señalando una mesa a reventar de pilas de papeles. Keith no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir bebiendo — … Eres esa clase de personas que no funciona en las mañanas sin café de por medio, ¿verdad?  
Esta vez Keith asintió. Pidge suspiró antes de hacer una mueca: le dolía la espalda, el piso de la oficina estaba frío y traspasaba la colchoneta, pero era mucho más cómodo que dormir a ras del suelo como había hecho anteriormente.   
—Como sea, estuve viendo en Internet si averiguaba algo acerca de los principales sospechosos —dijo, mientras tecleaba con rapidez. Keith alzó una ceja: en la oficina no había internet así que no se explicaba cómo Pidge lo consiguió —. Descubrí que no son personas de bajo perfil, a pesar de todo.   
Keith parpadeó con sorpresa, colocándose tras ella para contemplar también la pantalla. La mujer morena que había visto el día anterior estaba frente a ellos, luciendo ese porte de reina en todo su esplendor con fotografías a color y en blanco y negro, donde aparecía vestida con toda clase de trajes elegantes y engalanada con joyas de varios tamaños, posando para la cámara. Pudo detectar que en varias fotografías lucía un semblante de fastidio, como si no deseara realmente estar ahí, pero se guardó tal detalle para sí. Por otra parte, no había señales del pelirrojo con bigote.   
—Su nombre es Allura —empezó a explicar Pidge —. Es la dueña de la cadena de joyerías más famosa de toda Ciudad Garrison, y mantiene buenas relaciones con toda la gente importante, incluso el alcalde asiste sin falta a las inauguraciones de sus tiendas.   
—Y es la líder de Altea —interrumpió Keith, a lo que Pidge asintió con la cabeza.  
—Es la hija única de Alfor así que sí, lo es.   
Keith entrecerró los párpados al oír aquello: sí, los hijos casi siempre acababan convirtiéndose en sus padres. Él lo sabía muy bien.  
—Utiliza las joyerías para tapar sus negocios turbios —comentó él, y ante eso el semblante de Pidge se ensombreció.  
—Altea será una banda de vulgares matones, pero debo admitir que tienen estilo —dijo ella después de un rato. Abrió un enlace que la llevó a un mapa satelital de Ciudad Garrison y donde segundos después aparecieron señales rojizas: las ubicaciones de todas las joyerías. No eran precisamente pocas, y estaban dispersas en los puntos de mayor actividad comercial y los sitios más exclusivos, por lo que no sería tan sencillo acceder a ellos.   
—Espero que hayas traído zapatos cómodos: nos espera una larga caminata —comentó Pidge, y Keith bebió con más ganas su café.

OoO  
En realidad, el recorrido no lo empezaron a pie: tomaron un autobús y este los dejó relativamente cerca de una de las sucursales de las joyerías. Pese a que no querían llamar demasiado la atención, no podían evitarlo, un hombre joven con cara de pocos amigos y un muchacho con apariencia de nerd resultaba una pareja curiosa en aquel ambiente de gente atractiva y rica. Pese a todo, bastaba una mirada fija de Keith y su entrecejo fruncido para que los dejaran en paz.   
El plan era bastante simple: preguntar si Allura había pasado recientemente por ahí o si recibirían su visita en ese día. Claro que alguno de los empleados terminaría llamándola para informarle que un par de sujetos extraños estaban preguntando por ella, y eso era exactamente lo que querían: les ahorraría trabajo que apareciera por sí misma. La primera parada fue un centro comercial, donde se dedicaron a observar los aparadores con toda clase de joyas brillantes y donde Keith pensó que con un par de pendientes sería suficiente para pagar la renta de la oficina y el departamento por varios meses. Pidge, por su lado, utilizó su cara inocente para hacerle plática a las dependientes y preguntar sobre la señorita Allura, a quien deseaba entrevistar para una tarea de la escuela. Y, si bien agradeció que una chica le diera la dirección de la página web de la marca, no era suficiente.  
—Creo que esto no funciona —comento la castaña mientras seguía caminando después de haber recorrido más de seis tiendas. Era claro que Allura no se presentaría en ellas, empezando porque era la jefa y seguramente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que verificar si sus establecimientos estaban limpios o alguna cosa así, pero no perdía la esperanza de encontrársela o, más seguro, al pelirrojo con bigote. Habían llegado a otro centro comercial, el último sitio de la lista que tenían que visitar. Era un sitio enorme y donde daba la impresión de que incluso respirar en sus instalaciones haría que llegase alguien a cobrarles, pero de igual modo se dejaron llevar por las escaleras eléctricas hacia el segundo piso. Pidge aguantó las ganas de internarse en una tienda de computadoras porque estaba segura de que no saldría en mucho tiempo mientras que Keith pensaba seriamente en gastarse el dinero del autobús en comprar una taza de café en uno de aquellos locales caros (aunque estaba seguro de que el café caro era exactamente lo mismo que un café barato, pero lo que contaba era la experiencia), pero tales pensamientos desaparecieron en cuanto encontraron la nueva joyería que les faltaba por visitar. Para su buena fortuna no había clientes, debido a la hora y sobre todo que era un día de semana, y una mujer alta y ligeramente corpulenta fue acercándose a ellos. Traía puestas unas arracadas bastante grandes pero que le lucían bien junto al cabello corto y oscuro, y su mirada era dulce, bastante para el gusto de Keith que no estaba acostumbrado a ellas, excepto si estas provenían de Shiro. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para disipar esa imagen mental que llegaba en el momento más inapropiado.  
—Buenas tardes —saludó ella con toda cortesía —¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?   
Keith observó que una pequeña placa en la camisa de su uniforme decía Shay, así que ese era su nombre. Se veía amigable, más que las otras empleadas con las que se habían topado y que los miraban con desconfianza y, sobre todo, frialdad: al fin y al cabo, esos lugares estaban vetados para los que no fueran ricos, y Keith tenía de rico lo que ese negocio de honesto. Analizándola mejor, Shay más bien parecía una chica de pueblo recién llegada a la gran ciudad.  
—Buenas tardes —respondió Pidge, a la par que le dedicaba una falsa sonrisa —. En realidad sí, sí puede ayudarnos. Estamos haciendo lo posible para recabar información de la señorita Allura… verá, mi trabajo final es hacerle una entrevista a un personaje importante y creo que ella es la persona más famosa en esta ciudad.  
Shay parpadeó, levemente sorprendida. Sin embargo, su semblante continuó tan amable como desde el inicio.  
—¡Oh! Entiendo, seguro harás un gran trabajo —respondió —. Pero la verdad es que la señorita Allura no viene aquí muy seguido… —agregó, eso antes de que recordase algo —¡Ah, pero seguro el señor Coran estará encantado de ayudarte! Siempre le gusta hablar mucho sobre los logros de ella, así que él te dirá todo lo que quieras saber.  
—¿El señor Coran? —preguntó Keith, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.  
—Sí, es su asistente personal y tengo entendido que también el que la crió cuando sus padres murieron —empezó a decir Shay, y Keith se mostró cada vez más interesado —. Es fácil de reconocer, es pelirrojo y tiene un gran bigote que cuida bastante —añadió, divertida. Finalmente conocían el nombre de ese tipo, el hombre que abría la portezuela del coche en aquella fotografía que implicaba a Allura con la desaparición de Shiro y los Holt. Así que Coran… por lo que decía Shay, sería más fácil encontrarlo a él que a su jefa. Ahora era cuestión de pensar en cómo hacerlo hablar.  
Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y una voz tras su espalda lo sacó violentamente de sus pensamientos:  
—Recibimos el reporte de un par de sospechosos. ¿Todo bien?  
El que habló fue nada menos que un agente de policía. Vestía con el uniforme reglamentario y el pantalón se ceñía muy bien a sus largas piernas. El azul de la camisa combinaba con lo moreno de su piel y el también azul de sus ojos, y Keith hizo una mueca de fastidio antes de voltear.  
—…Agente McClain, tanto tiempo —dijo, sarcástico. El recién llegado, al reconocerlo, abrió la boca del asombro a la par que se cruzaba de brazos.  
—No puede ser… —respondió, entre dientes. Sin embargo, fue empujado sin querer por el otro agente que venía detrás, un hombre también joven, alto y regordete.  
—¡Hey! ¿Entonces, todo está...? —no terminó de hablar, no al ver a Kogane: parpadeó con asombro —¡Oh, vaya, es Keith! ¿Tú eres el sospechoso? ¿Eso significa que tendré que arrestarte? Porque de verdad no quisiera arrestarte… —agregó lo último con cierta tristeza. Keith lo conocía de igual modo: Hunk Garrett, otro viejo conocido de la Academia de policía de la que fue expulsado tiempo atrás. Si bien Hunk lucía un poco torpe, Keith lo veía mucho más razonable que Lance McClain, o al menos en aquel entonces le daba esa impresión.  
—Debe de haber un error, yo no llamé a la policía —explicó Shay, apenas iba a decir algo más cuando McClain la interrumpió:  
—Sin ofender, señorita, pero usted es inocente y no conoce la clase de fauna humana que pulula por aquí —dijo, y al oírlo, Pidge gruñó en lo bajo. Keith metió las manos en los bolsillos de su vieja chaqueta.   
—De todos los policías que hay en esta maldita ciudad, ¿tenían que mandarte precisamente a ti? —preguntó, desganado. Ante esa pregunta, Lance frunció el ceño.  
—Cuida tu lengua, Kogane: hay una dama y un menor presentes.  
Hunk alzó una ceja, volteando a ver a Pidge.  
—¿Un...? —comenzó a hablar, y la castaña tuvo un muy mal presentimiento: no sabía si ese joven tenía la lengua larga, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.  
—¡Ah! —casi gritó —¡Vaya, ya es tarde! Nos disculpamos por los malentendidos —volteó a ver a Shay —¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda, señorita! ¡Nos vemos, oficiales! —sin más tomó a Keith del brazo y, antes de que este tuviera tiempo de protestar, salieron a toda velocidad de la tienda.   
—¡Hey, vuelvan aquí! —dijo Lance a la par que salía tras ellos. Hunk volteó a verlo antes de mirar a la confundida Shay.  
—Eh, él no es siempre así —comentó —. Bueno, sí lo es la mayor parte del tiempo, digo… creo que mejor lo sigo, por cualquier cosa. Hasta luego —agregó casi nerviosamente y salió de igual modo, pensando en la belleza de esa mujer y esa expresión tan amable que tenía en el rostro. Y, también, que haría rondas más seguido por aquel local.

oOo  
—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —preguntó Keith con molestia mientras se recargaba en la pared del callejón donde Pidge lo jaló en un desesperado intento de esconderse. Ella no le respondió, estaba demasiado ocupada en recuperar el aliento perdido en la carrera que hicieron de la tienda, bajando apresurados por las escaleras eléctricas y posteriormente la salida y el hecho de que no dejó de correr hasta llegar lo más lejos posible del centro comercial. Keith también estaba cansado, pero era más su fastidio de haber vuelto a ver a McClain después de tanto tiempo: él nunca le tuvo mucho aprecio que digamos, siempre estaba más ocupado en competir con él que intentar llevarse relativamente bien. Keith, por su parte, no tenía nada en su contra e incluso le era indiferente (a tal grado de no recordar su nombre hasta que él mismo se lo gritó en la cara antes de intentar golpearlo), pero tampoco iba a permitir que un tipo como ese lo tratara así: eso no era lo que su padre, que en paz descanse, le enseñó.   
—Sólo… me puse nerviosa, es todo —explicó Pidge, ya más calmada por la carrera —. No quiero que sepan quién soy, si lo hacen llamarán a casa y mi madre vendrá por mí, y… no quiero eso. No quiero regresar sin papá y sin Matt.  
Keith se quedó en un respetuoso silencio, mirándola fijamente. Era verdad, desde el inicio fue muy clara con que lo único que quería era volver a tener a su padre y hermano de vuelta, por algo había huido de su casa: para encontrarlos, ya que nadie parecía saber nada del asunto. Se imaginaba su dolor y el de su madre y, a pesar de que sabía bien que no debía compararlos, le recordó a la forma en la que se sintió cuando Shiro desapareció de su vida: perdido, desorientado y muy, muy solo. No quería que alguien más pasara por eso.   
En silencio, llevó la diestra a los cabellos de Pidge y los revolvió en un gesto torpe. Ella soltó un quejido.  
—Vámonos entonces. No fue un día tan perdido que digamos: al menos ya sabemos quién es ese mayordomo.  
Pidge alzó una ceja.  
—¿Mayordomo?  
—La gente rica siempre tiene uno, ¿no? Así que Coran es el mayordomo de Allura o… lo que sea —respondió él, haciéndole una seña para que siguieran su camino: afortunadamente, ni McClain ni Garrett los habían alcanzado. Escuchó el sonido de los pasos de Pidge siguiéndolo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.

oOo  
—¿Diga? —preguntó una voz masculina en cuanto tuvo el teléfono contra la oreja. Del otro lado de la línea, una mujer titubeó un poco antes de responder:  
—Ah, buenas noches, señor Coran. No sé si deba decirle esto, quizá no sea algo tan importante, pero un par de personas estuvieron preguntando hoy por usted y por la señorita Allura. No se ven peligrosos ni mucho menos, pero, por si las dudas… bueno, usted entiende.  
El hombre se acarició el bigote en un gesto pensativo: si algo le habían enseñado tantos años de trabajo, es que nada ni nadie podían tomarse a la ligera.  
—¿Un par de personas, dices? ¿Cómo eran?  
—Bueno, eran dos hombres, uno de aproximadamente veintitantos y otro más joven, un adolescente. No dijeron sus nombres, pero el mayor se llamaba… era algo como... Ko.. ¡Kogane! Keith Kogane, señor. Creo que la policía lo conoce, por eso sentí que debía enterarse.  
El hombre llamado Coran entrecerró los párpados. Se mantuvo un momento en silencio antes de seguir hablando:  
—De acuerdo, gracias por la información, Shay. Saluda a tu familia de mi parte.  
—Por supuesto, señor Coran. Que descanse —respondió la mujer antes de colgar.   
—¿Quién era? —preguntó otra voz femenina, ahora a espaldas del pelirrojo, quien colocó el teléfono en su sitio para después contestar:  
—Una de nuestras empleadas, princesa. Creo que volvemos a tener problemas con esos asquerosos Galra.  
La recién llegada hizo una mueca de furia a la par que apretaba los puños: no podía evitar reaccionar así cuando mencionaban en su presencia a esos bastardos, los que le arrebataron a sus padres cuando era pequeña, los culpables de todas las desgracias de su familia. Afortunadamente, Coran la cuidó y la crio para convertirla en una sucesora digna de Altea y de Alfor, su difunto padre.  
—Si son de los Galra ya sabes qué hacer, Coran: no quiero que quede nada de ellos —dijo, y a pesar de que su voz sonó calmada, Coran se percató de un tono de enfado: no en vano estuvo con ella desde que era una niña, conocía hasta los gestos más mínimos de su patrona. Volteó a verla, haciéndole una educada reverencia.  
—Como usted ordene, princesa Allura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes, pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento.  
> No sé exactamente quién creó el UA de detectives, pero quería probarlo desde hace rato, aunque adaptándolo a mis necesidades y gustos. Advertencia de Shiro/Keith y posible OoC.  
> ¡Nuevo capítulo! Espero lo disfruten.

—Si pudieras elegir un solo lugar para vivir, ¿cuál sería?  
Keith miró a Shiro de soslayo mientras continuaba lavando los platos de la cena. El mayor, por su parte, estaba bastante concentrado en una pila de libros que tenía sobre la mesa, con uno abierto sobre sus piernas mientras tomaba notas: Shiro siempre fue así, sabiendo un poco de todo. Había ocasiones en las que Keith se sentía como un completo inculto a su lado, pero el otro siempre se encargaba de tranquilizarlo con esa sonrisa y sus brazos rodeándole la espalda.  
—No lo sé —contestó Keith, sincero —. Nunca me lo he preguntado. Supongo que… el desierto, quizá.  
Shiro alzó una ceja.  
—¿El desierto? ¿Por qué el desierto?  
Keith se encogió de hombros.  
—Yo qué sé, seguro está silencioso, no tienes que soportar ruidos fuertes y cosas así. Y las noches son oscuras y eso provoca que las estrellas luzcan mucho más brillantes que aquí.  
Shiro sonrió al escuchar eso para enseguida asentir con la cabeza, claro que dicho gesto no fue visto por Keith.  
—Suena genial. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

De nuevo esos sueños. Keith gruñó en lo bajo antes de colocar la almohada contra su rostro en un desesperado intento de ahogarse, desde luego que no funcionó y se rindió al poco rato, dirigiendo la vista al techo de su departamento. Frunció el ceño después de unos minutos: ya no podría volver a dormir, así que no tenía caso perder el tiempo, por lo que se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha.  
Al buscar la ropa que se colocaría, hizo una mueca al percatarse de que sólo le quedaba un pantalón limpio, pero últimamente no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas de hacer cualquier tipo de tarea del hogar: las tazas de café estaban apiladas en el lavabo de la cocina al igual que la sartén con restos de comida. Seguro las cucarachas se estuvieron dando un festín con ella, por lo que se arremangó la camisa antes de empezar a lavar todo lo que estaba pendiente, terminando algunos minutos después. Hizo el ademán de sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina pero se detuvo al recordar que Pidge, seguramente, ya lo estaba esperando. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de cuando Shiro era el que lo esperaba para salir a algún sitio, y apretó los párpados: ya no debía pensar más en el asunto, a pesar de que, con suerte, lograría volver a verlo si lograba encontrar a la familia de Pidge. Keith sólo estaba cien por ciento seguro de una cosa: no esperaba que volvieran a tener una relación o algo así, simplemente deseaba que le dijera el por qué, por qué lo había abandonado después de una agradable vida juntos, sin ninguna explicación y limitándose a decir adiós para enseguida desaparecer de su vida. ¿Tendría que ver con su trabajo junto a los Holt? Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.  
En la oficina y justo como lo pensó, Pidge ya lo estaba esperando, sentada frente a su computadora y tecleando rápidamente. Ni siquiera se volteó al oír la puerta abrirse.  
—Llegas tarde, de nuevo —dijo, y Keith rodó los ojos —. Busqué información sobre ese tal Coran, pero no conseguí nada: de hecho, ni siquiera hay fotografías de él. Es como si no existiera.  
—Así que nosotros tenemos la única foto del mayordomo de Allura —comentó Keith, acercándose para observar también la pantalla de la laptop. Pidge asintió.  
—Considerando lo que acabamos de hacer, he pensado que la mejor forma de encontrarlos sería asistir a algún evento donde estuvieran ellos, como una fiesta o algo así.  
Keith volteó a verla con los ojos muy abiertos.  
—¿Estás loca? No nos dejarían ni acercarnos —respondió y tenía razón: viendo el estilo de vida que tenía Allura, era claro que la encontrarían únicamente en los eventos más exclusivos de Ciudad Garrison, ahí donde se codeaba la crema y nata de todo el lugar. Ellos no pintaban en el cuadro para nada.  
—Lo sé, pero podríamos entrar de otra manera —explicó ella, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro. Keith alzó una ceja: debía admitir que la jovencita tenía ideas creativas pero que podían resultar disparatadas y, pensándolo bien, un tanto peligrosas —. Es cuestión de que planeemos bien todo y listo. Por el momento debo pensar, así que déjame sola.  
Keith la miró indignado.  
—¿Disculpa? Estás en mi oficina —respondió, ¿de cuándo acá se tenían esa confianza como para incluso correrlo de su lugar de trabajo? No pensaba permitirlo.  
—Hablo en serio, no puedo pensar contigo aquí —dijo la castaña, con calma —. No te lo tomes personal, sólo es un rato, ¿sí? Además… —no terminó la frase, y desvió la vista a otro sitio, insegura de decir lo que quería decir.  
—Hace días que no tomo un baño —agregó después de un rato de molesto silencio. Keith alzó una ceja.  
—¿Y pensabas hacerlo en la fuente del parque o algo así? —preguntó, y pese a que el tono no era burlón, sonaba como tal —. Como te habrás dado cuenta ya, aquí no tengo ninguna ducha, pero… —se mordió el labio: sabía que se arrepentiría de decir lo que iba a decir —. Puedes venir a mi casa.  
Pidge volteó a verlo, con la mirada brillante de emoción.  
—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó. Keith torció la boca ante su repentino entusiasmo.  
—Ya te dije que sí, ¿no escuchaste? Vamos, no está lejos. Toma tus cosas y deja que los ratones se alimenten de papeles viejos con tranquilidad.  
Pidge no tardó en obedecerlo.

OoO  
En efecto, el departamento de Keith no estaba lejos de su oficina: tres largas cuadras caminadas a buen paso y listo. Entendió que Pidge no estaría cómoda con su presencia, por lo que le entregó las llaves y le dijo que en cuanto terminara (y que fuera pronto porque ni el agua ni el gas eran gratis) fuese a verlo a la oficina. También tuvo que prestarle una playera porque el olor de su sudadera lo hacía percatarse de que hacía mucho tiempo que no se la quitaba de encima, y la dejó a solas, regresando a su trabajo a pensar en la forma más adecuada de llevar a cabo el plan de la menor porque, muy a su pesar, era el único plan que tenían para acercarse a Allura. Apenas había pasado la esquina de la calle para llegar a su destino, cuando su vista topó con la de un lujoso automóvil color plateado estacionado enfrente del edificio. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la fotografía a pesar de que el modelo era distinto (aunque era obvio que Allura tendría más de un automóvil a su disposición) y que, en lugar de que saliera el nombrado Coran, apareció una figura más fina que abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo. Un hombre descendió de este: alto y delgado, vestido con un impecable traje negro que, estaba seguro, costaba más de lo que ganaba en un año. El cabello era de un rubio muy claro tirándole a blanco, y lo traía suelto por lo que le caía en la espalda en mechones largos y levemente desordenados. Traía los ojos cubiertos con gafas oscuras, mismas que se apartó para colocárselas en el bolsillo del traje.  
A su lado venía el que había abierto la portezuela y que reparó en que era nada menos que una mujer un poco más baja que el recién llegado, de aspecto más delgado y de facciones menos puntiagudas. Vestía también con un traje oscuro, pero ella no traía lentes y pudo apreciar el azul casi morado de sus pupilas pero, sobre todo, lo fiero de su mirada: parecía estar alerta en todo momento y lista para atacar cuando fuera necesario. Se mantuvo atrás de su jefe (ya que era lógico que se trataba de su empleada) en una distancia respetuosa, y Keith alzó la vista en cuanto los tuvo enfrente, o más bien al hombre que lo miró largamente antes de hablar:  
—Detective Kogane —dijo. No había sido una pregunta sino una afirmación, y Keith entrecerró levemente los párpados: aquel tipo era sospechoso hasta decir basta. La voz de la mujer lo devolvió a la realidad.  
—¿Te atreves a no responderle al príncipe? —preguntó, y Keith supo por la manera en que lo veía y su tono de voz, que si por ella fuera ya estaría muerto en el suelo. Pese a todo, el recién llegado pareció divertido de la situación y alzó la diestra para indicarle a la mujer que guardase silencio.  
—Vamos, Acxa —empezó a decir él. Bien, al menos Keith ya sabía el nombre de su, al parecer, futura asesina —. Esa no es la manera de tratar a alguien que trabaja por el bien de nuestra sociedad, atrapando criminales y resolviendo lo que la policía no es capaz de hacer… una labor muy noble, sin duda.  
Acxa pareció dispuesta a responder, pero se contuvo y se limitó a ver a Keith con desprecio antes de asentir con la cabeza a su jefe. Éste, por su parte, le dedicó una suave sonrisa.  
—Creo que este no es el mejor sitio para entablar una conversación —dijo —¿Podríamos continuar hablando en su oficina?  
—Depende sobre lo que quieras hablar —respondió Keith. Ahora sí Acxa lo miró con furia, después de todo le estaba hablando en un tono insolente a su jefe y más todavía, lo había tuteado, pero aquello no pareció ofender al hombre quien continuaba con esa sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Le aseguro que es algo que nos interesa a ambos, detective —contestó, y Keith supo que no tenía nada que perder: no se veían con intenciones de matarlo (excepto esa mujer, pero estaba seguro de que no le pondría un dedo encima a menos de que su jefe se lo ordenara), por lo que sacó las llaves del bolsillo y procedió a abrir.  
Ya adentro, Acxa hizo una mueca de asco al ver la colchoneta sobre el suelo y el estado tan deplorable de la oficina. Keith decidió ignorarla y concentrarse en el hombre, quien ya había tomado asiento en la silla que usaban los pocos clientes que llegaban ahí.  
—Ansiaba conocerlo, detective. Mi nombre es Lotor —se presentó el tipo. Bien, al menos tenía nombre: no pensaba dirigirse a él con esa tontería de “príncipe”.  
—Ya veo —respondió Keith mientras se sentaba de igual modo frente al escritorio. Acxa, por su parte, permaneció de pie atrás de su jefe, lo cual era bueno porque no pensaba ofrecerle ninguna silla.  
—Para ser sincero, me enteré recién de su existencia. Pero creo que es bastante eficaz, si tiene una oficina propia y no trabaja para la policía…  
—Qué coincidencia, yo también me vengo enterando de que tú existes —respondió Keith: no le había gustado nada la forma en que ese tipo le había hablado, y no tenía ningún reparo en demostrar su molestia y que no le daría un trato especial sólo por tener dinero. Ignoró de nueva cuenta a Acxa y su casi segura mirada de odio, pero Lotor pareció divertido de ese comentario: una risa corta y seca se lo confirmó.  
—¿Sabe? Me agrada, detective. Hay muy poca gente que tenga el valor suficiente para hablarme así. Un poco de sinceridad es agradable de vez en cuando.  
—¿Vas a decirme a lo que vienes o vas a seguir con tu palabrería?  
—Claro, por supuesto. Me enteré por ahí que usted quiere saber todo lo relacionado con Allura y sus “negocios” …sobre Altea, para ir al punto. Bien, detective, estoy dispuesto a decirle todo lo que sé.  
Keith parpadeó, atónito: ¿cómo sabía eso? Bueno, era de esperarse que andar con Pidge preguntando directamente por Allura iba a provocar algo así. Entonces, Lotor era de la policía… no, de ser así la presencia de esa mujer no tenía sentido alguno. Además, esa forma tan elegante de expresarse, ese automóvil estacionado afuera… después de un rato, un nombre llegó a su mente: Galra. Lotor tenía que ser miembro de la mafia rival de Altea, no encontraba otra explicación. Ahora la pregunta era otra, ¿por qué había llegado hasta ahí y afirmaba que hablaría? Algo no andaba bien.  
—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó Keith después de un rato. La sonrisa que le dedicó Lotor no le dio buena espina, era distinta a las demás, ahora más parecía un cazador que veía recompensada su paciencia: había atrapado a su presa.  
—Sé cosas que nadie más sabe, detective. Pero su oficina no es el sitio más adecuado para decírselas —explicó —. Preferiría tratar este asunto en privado, así que… ¿podría invitarlo a cenar?  
Aquella propuesta tomó completamente desprevenido a Keith. Miró a Lotor con los ojos muy abiertos, pero este no dio señales de sentirse incómodo por ello, estaba tan tranquilo como desde que llegó y continuaba sonriendo, cosa que, no quería admitir, pero le empezaba a dar escalofríos.  
—Tomaré eso como un sí —dijo Lotor mientras se incorporaba de su asiento —. Le haré llegar la dirección para nuestro encuentro lo más pronto posible.  
Aquella confianza hizo que Keith reaccionara: frunció el ceño de forma notoria y lo miró con furia.  
—En ningún momento recuerdo haber aceptado —respondió. Odiaba a las personas así, que llegaban de repente y se creían con la autoridad suficiente para hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Sin contar que, a pesar de la promesa de información, Lotor le daba muy mala espina y mientras menos interactuaran, mejor —. Además, no tengo tiempo para esa clase de cosas… estoy seguro de que tú tampoco —agregó, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse y que esas palabras sonasen como si de verdad tuviera consideración con ese tipo, aunque fueran más falsas que nada: después de todo, parecía ser la primera y única pista que tendrían en mucho tiempo. Pidge no le perdonaría que lo dejara escapar.  
Eso último tuvo un resultado inesperado: Lotor le dirigió una fija y larga mirada, casi como si lo estuviera atravesando con ella, antes de sacar las gafas oscuras de su bolsillo y colocárselas de nueva cuenta.  
—Es una lástima, entonces —respondió —. Aunque debo decir que se equivoca: siempre tengo tiempo para alguien atractivo.  
Los ojos de Keith se abrieron de par en par. Acxa abrió la puerta para que su jefe pudiera salir de la oficina y él, por su parte, volteó hacia Keith.  
—Que tenga buen día, detective.

OoO  
Pidge llegó algunos minutos después de que Lotor se hubiese marchado. Su semblante de alegría gracias a ese necesario baño desapareció al ver el rostro desencajado y pálido de Keith.  
—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó, sin poder evitarlo, preocupada. Éste pareció reaccionar al escuchar su voz y volteó a verla, dudando de responderle con la verdad.  
—Sólo necesito un café —contestó después de un rato. Claro que no podría obtenerlo a menos de que fuese a la tienda y, al menos de momento, no estaba dispuesto a eso porque no sabía si Lotor y su empleada estaban cerca, por lo que la castaña salió a comprarle uno y también un sándwich que apenas mordisqueó: se había quedado sin apetito.  
—¿Ya me dirás lo que te pasa? —dijo, no le encontraba la razón de estarle dando más vueltas al asunto. Keith dio un sorbo largo a su vaso antes de responderle:  
—Acabo de conocer al demonio.

OoO  
Acxa conducía el flamante automóvil mientras, en el asiento trasero, Lotor miraba el paisaje citadino a través de la ventanilla: realmente no había mucho que ver o algo que le agradase. Sincerándose consigo mismo, debía admitir que nunca le gustó la ciudad, pero era su destino permanecer en ella y podría acostumbrarse… siempre y cuando las cosas se hicieran a su manera.  
—¿Qué significó lo de hace rato? —preguntó la mujer después de unos minutos. Lotor la sintió observándolo por el espejo y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.  
—Significa que fui rechazado, nada más —respondió con calma. Aquello no pareció satisfacer a Acxa, quien continuó con la charla:  
—Sabes que eso no es cierto —dijo, y aquello hizo que Lotor riera —. Y no es por adularte. Pero, ese tal detective Kogane… no me da ninguna confianza.  
Lotor volvió a dirigir sus ojos a la ventanilla del coche. Agradecía la sinceridad de su empleada, por algo era de su entera confianza, su mano derecha y asistente personal. Tenía suerte de tener a su lado a alguien tan fiel, aunque había ocasiones en las que sencillamente quería que guardase silencio, justo como en esa.  
—A mí tampoco, pero quiero saber por qué anda rondando y haciendo tantas preguntas. Probablemente no sea nada de qué preocuparse, pero igual… cuando estaba mi padre no sucedían estas cosas.  
La mención de aquel hombre provocó que Acxa torciera los labios mientras que Lotor, en cambio, permaneció inalterable. Suspiró después de un rato.  
—Será mejor que cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué ha dicho Zethrid sobre el asunto con Throk? ¿Aceptó dejar su tonto orgullo de lado y hacer caso a lo que yo diga, por el bien del Imperio y de nuestros negocios?  
La mujer asintió.  
—Según ella, respondió que sí y, además, jura reconocerte como el dueño de todo. Lo único que pide es servirte del mismo modo en que sirvió a tu padre.  
Lotor sonrió satisfecho.  
—Muy bien —fue su respuesta. Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato más hasta que Acxa habló:  
—¿Y las ordenes son…? —preguntó. No tardó mucho en recibir la respuesta de su jefe:  
—Si ya tienen su dirección, dejen de perder el tiempo: prendan fuego a su edificio hoy mismo. No quiero que nadie salga vivo de ahí.  
—Como tú digas —respondió ella, y apenas iba a dirigirse a la entrada de la mansión donde ambos vivían, cuando Lotor la detuvo.  
—Hay un sitio al que quiero ir primero —comenzó a decir —. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi padre.  
Acxa asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está siendo publicada también en Fanfiction, pero quise publicarla en esta plataforma también con el fin de lograr entenderla algún día (?) gracias por leer!


End file.
